El arte de Seducir
by Art-et-Deco
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando las obligaciones laborales no le permiten a una pareja pasar tiempo de intimidad? Descubre los efectos de 7 días de seducción a distancia. Apta para mayores de 18 años. Colaboración entre Jane Andersen-Wilde y Aidan Schrodinger.


**El arte de seducir**

Para Michiru las formalidades no sólo eran aburridas, sino que no eran más que una superficial máscara de educación frívola y hasta ridícula; repudiaba eso, ver como se daban la mano y se saludaban de beso personas que se estimaban tanto como Bette Davis y Joan Crawford le revolvía el estómago. Y no estaba de humor para fingir. Menos luego de meses sin hacer el amor con Haruka, meses que estuvieron llenos de preocupación, tristeza y llanto. Y ahora, para su peor suerte, una de esas falsas y detestables personas se acercaba a saludarla, y como era de esperarse, aspiró profundo y con mucha cortesía y un muy fingido aprecio, la saludó con una sonrisa exprimiéndose la mente buscando la forma de poder huir. Por fortuna las ponencias daban inicio y le dio la excusa perfecta para alejarse y correr a su lugar en la primera fila. Al menos el tema de la conferencia que iniciaba no sería tan tedioso, se trataba de un congreso sobre sexualidad femenina en que se tocarían varios tópicos, justo lo que necesitaba para avivar las llamas que desde hace tiempo le atizaban. Después de largas semanas sin ni un momento de intimidad con Haruka la abstinencia había comenzado a afectarle; la sobriedad no se debía en gran parte al ajetreo de sus propios días, sino porque cada noche la rubia llegaba exhausta apenas con fuerza para ducharse, abrazarse a ella y dormir; y el par de veces en que pudo haber ocurrido algo terminaron rendidas por el cansancio, y ya era un hecho que no sucedería nada en los próximos días, pues esa mañana Haruka había salido de viaje a Italia y estaría fuera por una semana haciendo pruebas a un nuevo vehículo, y Michiru otra vez se había quedado con el fuego, y con las ganas.

La aguamarina respiró profundo y empezó a repasar las tablas de multiplicar para calmar la ansiedad y el cosquilleo que empezaba a inquietarle y que la distraía de la charla que precedía a su discurso sobre "La sexualidad femenina en el arte".

—La sopa no se calienta en forma instantánea, le toma tiempo —dijo la venezolana en el podio dejando a las asistentes al borde del asiento.

Como ellas, Michiru aguzó los oídos y tomó nota.

—No esperen que sus parejas reaccionen en forma instantánea, pongan la sopa a calentar y denle tiempo. Si a tu pareja le gustan tus piernas, no te cuesta nada mandarle una foto de ellas. Si le gustan tus senos, una foto de tu escote a la hora de almuerzo prepara el ambiente para el postre de la cena.

Michiru sonrió imaginando, la charla se estaba poniendo interesante, la mujer tenía razón, hace tiempo que no hacía ese tipo de cosas, había dejado de enviarle fotografías, de insinuarse con mensajes de texto y por supuesto, había olvidado esos audios de gemidos que tanto le gustaban a Haruka. ¡Faltaba crear el ambiente!

—En el momento que sea tranquilo, que no haya interrupciones de ningún tipo, ni trabajo, ni hijos, ni llamadas —dijo la oradora.

La aguamarina recordó los compromisos y todas esas llamadas a mitad de la noche que muchas veces aniquilaron el momento. Las cosas se habían tornado bastante frías en su ex ardiente cama. Sabía que era por cuestiones de trabajo, pero no había nadie trabajándola a ella. Para cuando la conferencia terminó, Michiru tenía ya, algo en mente

Esa noche la aguamarina bajó la mirada a su escote, sus blancos y redondos senos contrastaban con la tela granate de su sostén, con cámara en mano tomó una fotografía, la revisó y tomó otra, agregó un par de filtros para enfocar el punto y cuando terminó la envió a su presa. Estaba decidido, atraería a Haruka a como diera lugar. Segundos después su teléfono sonó en su mano, había recibido un sonrojado emoji. Michiru lo miró risueña, lo había conseguido, después de todo la conferencia no había sido una total pérdida de tiempo, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer. Con la ceja alzada Michiru se mordió el labio y una sagaz sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en su rostro.

Los 7 días pasaron más rápido de lo que creyó, con fotografías de bustiers y minifaldas de cuero, corsets de satín, pantaletas de encaje, tacones de aguja, portaligas y medias de red, Michiru envolvió lenta y sutilmente a su presa. Entre su repertorio se encontraban desde la fotografía en la cama con la lencería azul contrastando en el blanco de las sábanas, la de la salida de la ducha cubierta sólo por una bata, la de lencería blanca posando junto al sol de la ventana, las de la tienda departamental preguntándole que bikini debía comprar, hasta la lencería ocre y chocolate que hacía pensar a Haruka si la ropa sería comestible. Duda que pronto disipó cuando recibió otra fotografía de Michiru con la pantaleta corrida en el vientre y sus dedos derramando chocolate en sus labios. "Do you wanna lick some chocolate?" decía el texto. Pero esa no fue su más grande tentación, sino lo que envió el último día que estuvo en Italia. En topless y recostada en la cama, un par de rollos de canela con una roja frambuesa en el centro cubrían los pechos de Michiru, el frosting se derramó en su pecho. Haruka sólo logró contestar puntos suspensivos, estaba muda, pasmada y con ganas de correr a casa a devorar esas frambuesas. Pero eso no fue todo, para rematar y como golpe de gracia, Michiru añadió dos cosas más: un pequeño video de su espalda desabrochando su sostén, seguido de un primer plano de sus piernas por las que deslizaba su pantie favorita (esa que Haruka tanto disfrutaba de sacar con los dientes), más un muy ardiente mensaje de audio en el que se escuchaba una muy excitada Michiru que parecía estar jugando con sus dedos en el rincón favorito de la rubia: entre sus piernas. Una vez más Haruka se había quedado con la boca abierta. Era imperativo volver a casa.

El resto de las respuestas de la rubia se habían limitado a emojis de sorpresa y temblorosos mensajes de voz en los que le daba las buenas noches pero esto, esto era demasiado.

"Eso... eso fue... intenso...". Respondió.

La sopa a fuego lento se estaba caldeando con rapidez, pero la cena estaba casi a punto de servirse y Michiru necesitaba subir la temperatura. Entonces, miró la hora. Haruka ya debía haber arribado al aeropuerto. La aguamarina se anudó el cabello y pronto se dio prisa preparando la bañera para ejecutar el golpe, alistó aceites, aromas, velas y espumas para un baño relajante, desconectó el teléfono y preparó el celular, se metió a la bañera y con la espuma apenas cubriendo sus pezones entreabrió los labios en una sonrisa. Instantes después, Haruka recibió una fotografía.

Para fortuna de la rubia las píldoras de melatonina funcionaron bien y el jet lag no le afectó, había podido dormir en el avión y la bendita primera clase le permitió descansar lo suficiente para no llegar como siempre arrastrándose a la ducha y luego a la cama. En tierra un empleado de la escudería la esperaba ya con las llaves de su vehículo; apenas las tomó se dirigió a casa esperando saber el motivo de todas esas provocativas fotos cuando de pronto su celular vibró en su bolsillo: "Te estoy esperando, apaga el teléfono cuando entres". Dijo Michiru en el mensaje junto a su foto en la bañera.

De acuerdo, ya sabía el motivo, pero deseaba verla en persona no a través de la pantalla. Haruka se relamió el labio tan sólo de pensar en morder los pezones que se sumergían en el agua tibia y jabonosa y deseó escurrirse entre sus piernas y frotarse en ella aprovechando su cuerpo húmedo y resbaloso para después... después... Haruka se cubrió los labios, sintió la sangre arder en su cabeza, con el rostro coloreado asió la palanca y pisó el acelerador apenas evitando la luz roja.

Pronto la rubia se encontró derrapando en el jardín, con media sonrisa entró a la casa, se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, y siguiendo las instrucciones dejó las llaves y el teléfono junto a la puerta, impaciente subió los escalones de dos en dos, y al llegar arriba la voz tarareando y el agua salpicando la condujeron a ella. Haruka tragó nerviosa y con lentitud se encaminó a la puerta, la empujó con suavidad, y allí estaba, desnuda, en la bañera, un escalofrío la sacudió y una sensación indescriptible le corrió desde la garganta, atravesó su espina y palpitante se asentó entre sus piernas.

—Entra, sé que te gusta el agua tibia... —dijo Michiru con su voz más seductora.

Haruka quedó de piedra, el agua no estaba tibia, estaba caliente, muy caliente, podía ver el vapor emanando de su piel.

—Ahmm... Michiru, por, ¿por qué...?

—Entra, estoy segura que necesitas un masaje, ¿o me equivoco?

Michiru alzó la pierna, la espuma se deslizó en ella.

—Sí, bueno, el vuelo no estuvo tan mal.

Con media sonrisa y con más confianza que con la que llegó, Haruka se despojó de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y la arrojó al cesto.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo Michiru extendiendo el brazo hacia ella, Haruka instintivamente se acercó adelantando la cadera. La aguamarina llevó las manos a su cinturón y sonrojada se mordió el labio recordándose que no debía impacientarse, cuando soltó el seguro el tintineo de la hebilla le produjo un escalofrío tan fuerte que hasta el agua se estremeció, ese sonido solía tener ese efecto en ella, pues le hacía saber que Haruka se desnudaba.

La rubia rió traviesa, conocía ese efecto, muchas veces había abusado de él para seducirla. Con un ligero sonrojo Michiru se puso en pie y el agua corrió por sus armoniosas curvas como esculpidas en alabastro, la espuma se deslizó entre sus senos coronados de pezones claros y se detuvo en la delicada línea de vello entre sus piernas. Michiru hundió los dedos en los dorados cabellos de Haruka y apenas tocándole acarició la ruborosa mejilla. Arrastrando la mano en su pecho, las puntas de sus dedos danzaron como gráciles bailarinas delineando los contornos de su cuerpo. Haruka aspiró profundo experimentando una oleada de calor que la puso ansiosa, y conforme la aguamarina viajaba al sur, la rubia más se impacientaba.

Michiru se inclinó a la altura de su abdomen depositando un discreto beso, con ambas manos dejó caer el pantalón y atrayendo su cadera besó su monte de Venus sobre la poco femínea ropa. Michiru pegó la nariz al pubis e inhaló el conocido aroma que tanto extrañó y agitando la cabeza lo rozó con la nariz culminando con un beso entre las piernas.

—Debo decir que... de ser hombre —respiró profundo—, controlarme sería muy difícil...

—Por fortuna, eres una chica... "mi" chica.

Haruka alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa.

Michiru se incorporó y subiendo las manos liberó los senos del sostén deportivo, luego las deslizó por sus caderas retirando la última prenda, después tomó su mano y la jaló a la bañera.

—Déjame consentirte —dijo, se sentó en el agua abriendo las piernas y la acomodó entre ellas.

Haruka perdió el aliento, sentada de espalda a Michiru su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió sus piernas rodearle; tragó y se debatió dudosa, una parte de ella deseaba girarse y tomarla ahí mismo, pero la otra pedía paciencia para ver hasta dónde podía llegar, aunque el cosquilleo entre sus piernas le decía que no iría muy lejos.

Michiru arrastró las manos desde los atléticos brazos de la rubia hasta sus hombros enjabonando y dando un suave masaje a su espalda.

—Perdóname —dijo Haruka algo nerviosa—, por abandonarte estas semanas, lo... lo lamento.

—Shh... —siseó Michiru—. Está bien, la que debe disculparse soy yo por insistir y no darte espacio. Sé que has estado ocupada, y lo entiendo. Es necesario que yo también coopere y no te presione.

Deshaciendo el nudo en sus piernas, Michiru se inclinó rozando los pezones en su espalda. Haruka sintió un espasmo que le torció el cuello.

—¿Vas a seguir torturándome?

Con las manos al frente Michiru enjabonó el pecho de la rubia.

—No —murmuró a su oído—, sólo hasta que no lo soportes... —Michiru mordió su lóbulo y pellizcó sus pezones.

La rubia saltó.

—¿Ah sí?

Alzando la ceja Haruka se volvió hacia ella, sujetó su pierna y la haló hacia su cadera besándola con unos y otros labios, Haruka mordió su labio inferior y luego lo rozó con la lengua.

—Voy a hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas más—dijo—. Pero no aquí.

Apartándose salió de la tina y tomó a Michiru en brazos. Abochornada la aguamarina se sintió pequeña, a pesar del tiempo de vivir juntas aún no se acostumbraba a lo fuerte que Haruka podía ser. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se sabía segura en sus brazos, pero no quería pensar en esa clase de seguridad ahora, por lo que se soltó y de frente saltó rodeando su cintura como un jinete.

Asombrada, Haruka sólo atinó a sujetarle como pudo, pues esa posición era conocida por ponerla en aprietos.

—M... Mi... Michiru...

Haruka cerró los ojos, su respiración y su pulso cardiaco se aceleraron, de nuevo se debatió. Por un instante Michiru dudó si había estado mal usar ese recurso que solía ser el detonante que liberaba a la bestia.

Con el rostro oculto bajo el cabello Haruka luchó por dominarse, la sensación del cálido sexo de Michiru contra su pubis era embriagador, quería someterla contra la pared y frotarse en ella hasta que el orgasmo le viniese y que su sexo rojo, húmedo y palpitante se derramara en ella. La rubia se relamió el labio y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol la llevó a la cama, la arrojó y rápido se enredó en sus piernas refregando el muslo entre en las suyas, humedeciéndose los labios tomó los suyos y su ansiosa mano aprisionó su seno, el pezón erecto sobresalió entre sus dedos, con besos cortos Haruka bajó hacia el pezón libre y lo succionó con fervor.

—Haruka, por favor… tómame, te deseo —suplicó Michiru apretando los ojos.

La rubia sonrió, deslizándose en su cuerpo acarició su pecho y arrastró las uñas entre sus senos, beso su vientre y el vello en su monte; con la lengua Haruka palpó la entrada entre sus piernas e introduciéndola rodeó la fuente de su placer, apenas completó el círculo, succionó el botón con los labios. Michiru dio un respingo, su rostro se tiñó de intenso carmín, Haruka inmovilizó sus piernas y con vehemencia lamió y relamió su sexo de arriba abajo, tiró de su piel, la mordió y la penetró con la lengua hasta el cansancio, la implacable lengua tenía a Michiru al borde del orgasmo; temblando y gimiendo se sacudía y arqueaba la espalda hasta que con un grito se descargó en sus labios. Con el corazón galopando en su pecho, Haruka sonrió complacida, satisfecha subió a su altura y besó sus labios. Aún con ansias, Michiru tomó su nuca y sin dejar de besarla la montó a horcajadas.

—Michiru...

—Calla —dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios— es mi turno.

La aguamarina pasó la mano por los pequeños pechos de la rubia y llevándola entre sus piernas ligeramente hundió los dedos en su cuerpo, la humedad en ella le provocó una sonrisa, no fue la única en sentir el éxtasis. Con los dedos embebidos Michiru esparció la humedad en el vientre de la rubia y entre el canal de sus senos, inclinándose recorrió el camino con la lengua, luego se irguió y el resto en sus dedos lo ungió como un labial en sus labios. Haruka desvió la mirada con su habitual vergüenza y con sus habituales mejillas carmín. Michiru tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho, acomodándose sobre su pubis se frotó en su cadera. Haruka se estremeció y contuvo la respiración, la aguamarina cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. La rubia masajeó sus senos e hizo rodar sus pezones entre las yemas de los dedos, y descendiendo por su cuerpo posicionó la palma en su suave vello de su amante. Michiru hizo círculos con la cadera hasta que la rubia se sobresaltó, había tocado el punto y se concentró en ello. Haruka le ayudó a moverse alzando la cadera y empujando con la palma cuando Michiru se inclinó hacia atrás exponiéndose ante ella. Haruka tragó y en respuesta giró la palma en el botón entre sus piernas. Michiru gimió y se mordió el labio, determinada tomó sus manos y las sujetó inmovilizándolas sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ah, Michiru! —exclamó la vergonzosa rubia apretando los ojos y ladeando el rostro, pretendió esconderse.

Michiru rió juguetona, levantándose se puso en cuatro y por fin Haruka pudo respirar en la pequeña tregua. Pero la aguamarina no estaba dispuesta a darle reposo, con los dedos Michiru abrió delicadamente sus labios y cual beso francés jugueteó con la lengua entre sus piernas. La rubia se sacudió con la inesperada intrusión.

—Eres mía... —murmuró Michiru separando y absorbiendo los pliegues, lamiendo y deleitándose con su sabor. Recorriendo cada rincón, la aguamarina llenó sus pulmones con el seductor aroma de su cuerpo.

Haruka apretó las sábanas y arqueó la espalda deseando más, mirándole quitó los cabellos de su rostro y se mordió el labio. Michiru levantó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo, y enredando los dedos en el vello un poco más largo que el suyo, hundió el pulgar haciendo rotar el botón. Conteniendo un grito Haruka convulsionó de placer, sus pezones tensos parecieron querer huir de su pecho.

—Me... me torturas... —Haruka apenas pudo articular, su pecho subía y bajaba aún excitado y su frente se había llenado de perlas.

Haruka se cubrió los ojos con el brazo esperando respirar normal y relajarse.

—No —dijo Michiru—, aún no. No es suficiente...

Haruka quedó inmóvil.

Aprovechando el fluido entre sus piernas Michiru deslizó los dedos con tanta facilidad que pareciera que lo había estado esperando. La rubia apretó los dientes y el color rojo en su rostro se extendió hasta su pecho.

—No me culpes... —dijo la aguamarina acercándose a su oído—, es tu culpa por negarme tu cuerpo... ahora debes llenarme de ti.

Haruka apenas pudo sonreír pues Michiru ingresó de lleno y sintió el corazón latir entre sus piernas. La aguamarina se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y moviendo los dedos dentro besó su vientre, barrió su abdomen y se recreó empujando y deshaciendo los pezones con la lengua para luego volver a succionarlos dejándolos erectos, entonces mordió su hombro y su clavícula y acarició su pecho con las puntas de su cabello. Abriendo y cerrando los dedos Michiru sintió el interior de Haruka contraerse.

—Eres... mala, Neptune... —dijo la rubia jadeante.

—Siempre lo supiste, Uranus.

La piel de Haruka se erizó y aún con el rostro cubierto comenzó a levantar y ondear la pelvis desesperada por desahogarse, mordiéndose el labio se agitó más rápido esperando sentirle más fuerte y más profundo. Michiru le penetró más rápido. Gimiendo la rubia comenzó a temblar, mirando su ansiedad Michiru hizo un gancho con los dedos y frotando la parte superior presionó como queriendo levantarle. Haruka exclamó abriendo los ojos y la humedad del clímax se derramó entre sus piernas.

Agitada Michiru respiró profundo y acarició su propio cuello y parte superior de su pecho, mordiéndose el labio una vez más, no pudo y se inclinó acariciando las entrepiernas de la rubia y se bebió el producto de su éxtasis succionando el rojo botón que henchido sobresalió entre los pliegues.

—Michiru, por favor... —Jadeó Haruka todavía inmersa en los estragos del orgasmo.

Limpiando sus labios la aludida le lanzó una mirada tan lasciva, que Haruka no recordó haber visto antes. Intimidada, desvió la mirada.

—Me encanta hacerte sentir así... —dijo Michiru con un gesto felino y andando a gatas se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas a la altura de las caderas de la rubia.

—Sabes que para mí esto es raro —dijo Haruka rodándose de costado para darle la espalda—. Me tomaste con la guardia baja...

—Haruka...

Michiru rió cubriéndose los labios.

—Pero vas a pagar por esto...

—Ahmm... ¿En serio? —Michiru apoyó el índice en su mentón y pensativa miró hacia arriba—. No, no lo creo.

Con un ágil giro Haruka la empujó colocando un almohadón bajo su cadera antes de que su espalda tocara la cama.

—Sí —dijo firme sosteniéndose sobre su cuerpo.

Michiru sonrió de lado mirándola fijamente, y retándola flectó las piernas. Haruka apretó los dientes al sentir una descarga. Michiru sabía bien cómo provocarla.

—Vas a pagar lo que me haces... —dijo la rubia con un dejo de molestia sintiendo el corazón corriendo en su pecho.

—Como si no te gustara... —dijo Michiru desafiante.

Tan rápido como pudo Haruka abrió el cajón del velador y tomó el "strapless strap on" que escondían dentro, desvió la mirada, apretó los ojos y lo hundió dentro de su propio cuerpo para lubricarlo. Sonriente, Michiru se mordió el labio. Retirándolo Haruka lo giró y lo aseguró en el lugar dentro de su propio cuerpo, abrió los ojos y Michiru la miraba con una sonrisa ladina que más instigó a la rubia. Haruka tomó el juguete y lo guió ente las piernas de Michiru pero se detuvo, eso era lo que ella quería. No. Debía torturarla también.

Haruka sonrió y con el juguete en la mano lo sacudió golpeando las entrepiernas de Michiru que se estremeció sólo de sentirlo. Haruka lo dejó caer entonces sobre su vientre y lo frotó entre sus piernas, luego hundió la punta entre sus pliegues.

—Haruka...

La rubia lo hizo girar dentro, luego volvió a sacarlo y presionó con él el botón rodeándolo y restregándolo para después dejarlo caer, y pegándose a su cuerpo frotó el objeto de arriba abajo sobre el botón. Los labios de Michiru lo abrazaron conforme se deslizaba.

—Haruka... Haruka... —dijo Michiru estremeciéndose con cada roce.

La aguamarina se aferró a la rubia y tiró de su cabello, sonriendo Haruka bajó la cadera y el objeto se acomodó por sí solo, y hundiendo la punta la penetró hasta el fondo, Michiru emitió un grito ahogado. Haruka giró la cadera y comenzó a balancearse, el sonido de la humedad, del choque de la piel y el crujir de la cama excitaron más a la rubia. Cerrando los ojos besó el cuello de Michiru y continuó en dirección a sus senos que amasó y succionó con los labios.

—Más... Haruka, más...

La rubia tomó su pierna, la subió por un costado y la embistió con tal fuerza que la cabecera de la cama impactó contra el muro. Michiru exclamó sofocada y arañó su espalda, sus turgentes pezones se rozaban con los de Haruka y se incrustaban en su pecho. Ambas estaban extasiadas, el chasquido de los besos, el choque de sus caderas y el sonido de la piel rozando era alucinante, el calor se derramaba entre las piernas de ambas y Haruka comenzó a sentir cómo el cuerpo de Michiru le jalaba aprisionando el objeto en su interior provocando que de su lado se contrajera también. Haruka apretó los ojos y se alzó sobre su cuerpo, Michiru pronto la rodeó reteniéndola con las piernas, la rubia abrió los ojos y la aguamarina tomó su rostro con las manos.

—Te amo... —dijo acalorada.

Haruka apoyó la frente en la suya y fijó los ojos en los suyos.

—También te amo...

Ambas volvieron a cerrar los ojos y Haruka continuó agitándose.

—Lléname... lléname de ti... —dijo Michiru ondeando la cadera, gimiendo con cada embestida.

Escuchándole Haruka deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos y abrió sus propios labios, acomodándolos, los dos excitados botones se tocaron. Michiru exclamó de placer y una corriente se disparó por su espalda hasta su punto más sensible y estalló entre sus piernas. La aguamarina rápido buscó la mano de Haruka y la entrelazó con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y las sensaciones recorrían cada nervio, cada poro y cada milímetro de su piel. Haruka apretó los dientes y aferrándose a su cintura le embistió hasta el fondo una vez más, Michiru de nuevo exclamó, los espasmos invadieron a la rubia y se mantuvo ahí, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo convulsionaba y reaccionaba replicando su éxtasis.

Aún unida a ella y con el corazón y la respiración más en calma, Haruka respiró profundo y besó su pecho.

—Te amo... —dijo besando su cuello y mejilla hasta encontrarse con sus labios en un delicado beso.

—Te amo... mi guerrera del viento —Michiru acarició su cabello mirando su rostro—, eres mía. Sólo mía.

La rubia dejó escapar una sonrisa y se ocultó en el hueco de su cuello.

—Lo soy... —besó su hombro y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho—, como tú eres de mí.

—Nos pertenecemos. Como el mar pertenece al viento.

Haruka sonrió una vez más.

—Michiru —Haruka miró su rostro—. Me tenías loca con esas fotografías. Juro que sólo quería llegar y tenerte así, desnuda y enredada entre tus piernas.

—¿Te gustaron?

—Mucho, fuiste muy traviesa, debería castigarte.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué harás?

—Hmm... no te dejaré salir hasta mañana.

Michiru se tocó la mejilla y pensativa elevó la mirada.

—Pues creo... que me parece bien.

—No tienes remedio.

—Ahmm... no.

Ambas rieron.

* * *

 _Encuentra los prólogos a esta historia, perspectivas de Haruka y de Michiru, a través del perfil de autor_


End file.
